


Moments Like This

by TheQueenAndHerSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAndHerSwan/pseuds/TheQueenAndHerSwan
Summary: Moments like this is why I love Regina Mills.





	Moments Like This

I smiled as I felt her nose snuggle further into my chest as I held her. We were laying in our bed, her body fully on top of mine, unaware of the circles m hands were drawing on her back. Regina's hair flittered in front of her face between every breath she took, her soft snores making me chuckle. She was beautiful, she was everything I had ever dreamed of. She was wearing one of my black tank tops, and a pair of boy shorts, but if anyone asked her, she would deny wearing them at all. It was times like these that I cherished the most.

Tomorrow when she woke up, she would make Henry and I breakfast, before slipping upstairs and putting on her make-up for the day. From that moment on she was in mayoral mode, going full speed until 5 o'clock that evening when she came home.

Henry and I had gotten used to the routine the last few months, but it was moments like these that I loved. Regina was so carefree and weightless, as if nothing else mattered in the world. She would giggle and flirt relentlessly, reminding me of all the reasons I fell in love with her. Her gentle smile and open eyes, only having sight for Henry and I.

The moment she walks through the white door from work, she slips off her heels, and leaves all her burdens on the other side of the threshold. She kisses me with so much passion, it leaves me breathless.

Everyday is a new day with her.

And this is why I love her.


End file.
